This invention relates to a fin swinging angle control apparatus, and more particulary fin swinging angle control apparatus of an air conditioner, for example.
In a prior art air conditioner of a car, a motor operated louver has been used which adjusts the direction of cool air or warm air discharged from an air discharge port. According to a conventional motor operated louver, air sent from a blower is ejected through an opening of a housing installed in a car and a plurality of parallel fins are mounted in the opening to be periodically swung over a definite angle by a link mechanism connected to a motor shaft. In such motor operated louver, it is not only impossible to vary the swinging angle of the fins but also to change the center of swinging angle so that it is impossible to increase cooling or warming effectiveness only at a required direction, for example only toward the driver of the car. Only measure is to increase the rotation speed of the motor so as to shorten the period of swinging of the fins for increasing the frequency of air blast toward the driver.
However, at the time of long distance running, when the sun continuously shines on a driver's seat, especially when an assistant driver's seat is not occupied by other person, it is efficient to concentrate ejected cool air to the driver's seat causing the driver to be more confortable. Even when a plurality of persons ride in the car it is desirable to supply much more quantity of cool air to windows on the side of the sun.
To this end it is necessary to set the swinging angle and the center of the swinging angle of the fins of the motor operated louver to any values, but such a convenient motor operated louver has not been proposed.